Will Heaven Wait?
Will Heaven Wait is the twelfth and final episode of the Nyan Koi anime series. Plot Akari tried to appease the cat Jizou by offering cat food and prayers. Kotone implied that it was weird that Junpei was not moving from the same spot from the GPS device implanted. Both twins later rushes to the post office to save Junpei. While Kotone was distracting the staff at front office, Akari went to find Junpei and saw him at the men’s toilet. Meanwhile Kaede was suspicious about Junpei’s talk regarding curses. She went to consult Sumiyoshi but Sumiyoshi reassured her that maybe it was just nothing. Sumiyoshi even phoned Junpei and laughed at the possibility of him gotten cursed. By then, Junpei condition got worsen as Kaede’s suspicion increased. To alleviate Kaede’s suspicion, Junpei, Nyamsus, Tama, Noir and the twins did a trick by vandalizing the Sun Road’s Maneki Neko. Kaede was already getting relieved when she saw the twins did some praying to appease the spirit, claiming Junpei is not cursed anymore. When Nagi arrived at the mall in costume, she saw the group and took off Junpei’s hat. Everyone saw Junpei’s cat ear and the scared Junpei ran away. Haruhiko and Kouta that came along in costume thought Junpei was entering the district cosplay competition in cat cosplay. The concerned Kaede went after Junpei. At the same time, Junpei fully transformed into a cat. The cat Jizou was angry because another person learned about the curse. Junpei was suffering from his own allergies towards cats. Kaede chased Junpei until the local park. Kaede called out for Junpei but instead only a black cat nearing her. Excited Kaede tried to rush to the black cat but she suddenly remembered that Junpei once told her that cat would only be afraid if she rushed to near cats. Junpei in cat form slowly went toward Kaede. Kaede was touched that it was the first time ever that cats came to her without being afraid. While hugging Junpei in cat form, Kaede said that it was impossible for Junpei to be cursed by cat for he was a good person. Instantly, some bright light shone upon Junpei-cat and he was then transformed back into human. Nagi, Gramps Ichinose, Haruhiko, Kouta and Sumiyoshi arrived at the right time. The Kousaka’s family received a New Year letter from their father. After a long absent, their father decided to come back home. Even Suzu claimed that she had already what their father looked like. Later on, Junpei, Kaede and Sumiyoshi together went to the temple for the New Year prayer. After done with their prayers, the temple’s bell dropped on Junpei’s head and then hit on Kaede’s head. The dropping bell then pinned down Tama. The three Kirishimas immediately rushed forward and Keizou claimed that the bell costs 50million Yen. Kotone with excited face said bad luck already in the New Year. Mewview Episode Final Mewview, it’s the new semester for them. Junpei met his female schoolmates early in the morning in front of cat Jizou shrine. Chizuru then came to send a letter from Junpei’s father. He congratulated on the second season and also wanted to appear in it. Trivia *Kawamura is dressed up as a basketball player and said "cause I'm a genius" is a reference to Hanamichi Sakuragi in Slam Dunk. Even Sakuragi's trademark around-the-body warming up exercise was referred. Category:Haz Map Category:Anime